


The Revealing Costume

by KaineShade



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Art, Cosplay, Crossdressing, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Nier Replicant/Gestalt, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, neil gets railed so much by andrew for this, neil's cosplay crossdressing kink revelation the fic, this fic is basically an excuse to get neil wearing kaine's outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaineShade/pseuds/KaineShade
Summary: Nicky buys a cosplay for Neil that's way too revealing for Neil's standards. He doesn't want to wear something that would make him uncomfortable, especially showing so much of his scars, but his impulsive tendencies could say otherwise.So of course he tries on the cosplay, because he knows he's stupid enough to.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	The Revealing Costume

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been a fan of the NieR game series for a very long time since I was in middle school. The story and the characters always fascinated where I grew to love philosophy. When I first started reading All for the Game, Neil's "You know I get it speech" sort of reminded me Kaine's "Weiss you dumbass" speech. I found it funny how Neil and Kaine can be similar in some aspects of their character. It made me picture Neil in Kaine's costume, and it makes me giggle how it would look on him.
> 
> I just want to say thank [Em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahmers_apt213) so much for helping me beta this work, and also helping me turn this idea into fic from a funny messaging conversation on twitter <3

"Hey Neil!" Nicky greets cheerfully. 

Today is a warm April afternoon on a Friday where Nicky is at Neil's doorway of his dorm with an amazon box under his arm. Neil has the door open, looking at him strangely.

"What's that?" Neil asks. He eyes at the package Nicky's holding.

"Oh this?" Nicky gestures at the box. He grins at him slyly. "Something special."

Neil furrows his brow in confusion. _This can't be good._

"Who is it for?"

"For you of course!" Nicky holds up the box like a prized trophy. Neil thinks it's probably another sex toy to bring as a joke. Just like he did back at Neil's birthday a few months ago.

"No thanks." Neil tries to shut the door on him.

"Wait!" Nicky pushes against the door from it closing.

"Nicky, I'm trying to study." Neil wasn't really studying his English homework as he should be. He just wanted Nicky to leave.

“C’mon! Spare me a few minutes?” Nicky whines. Neil is having none of Nicky’s jokes or gossiping again.

“No.”

“Please?” Nicky begs. “I borrowed $100 dollars from Allison to pay for this, and if she figures you’re not accepting it, she’s gonna bitch at me to pay her back.”

Neil knows how relentless Allison is. She and Nicky may be both gossiping and shopping-fanatics, but Allison is more dominant in nature than Nicky. Anybody who tried to talk out or resist Allison’s decisions would be nearly impossible. She would throw your opinion out the window, and do what she wants. There isn’t exactly a way to stop her, really. Since he and Nicky are slowly becoming better as friends in his second year, the least he can do as his vice-captain is to give him mercy.

“Fine, give me the box.” Neil holds his hand out in front of Nicky. He may as well get this over with.

“Well at least let me present first—can I come in?”

Neil stares at him hard before letting him into his room, conceding to Nicky’s self-invitation. “This better be quick.”

Nicky eagerly sits on the green bean bags with the box on his lap as Neil shuts the door behind him. Neil disgruntedly sits next to Nicky in another bean bag.

“So ever heard of this game called NieR?” Nicky asked excitedly. 

Neil is not exactly knowledgeable of video games, or in fact of any piece of entertainment, since half of his life has always been on the run. He had no time for expenditures on such things. “No.”

“Well I’ve been playing it on the PS3. Anyway, the game’s about a father who’s trying to save his daughter Yonah from a disease called the Black Scrawl. Wicked name for a disease right?” Neil shows no reaction to Nicky’s comment, so he just continues. “So he goes on a quest to defeat monsters called Shades with a floating book named Weiss; a half-shade, half-human, Kainé; and a young boy with magical powers, Emil.”

“What does that have to do with the box?” Neil asks.

“Well you see.” Nicky gives him a mischievous smile. “Remember when I said Kainé? Well she has an attitude problem in the game that reminds me of you, Neil.” 

Nicky takes out a box cutter out from his pocket, and cuts through the tape of the box. He takes out a white packet from the box, however. He stands up from his bean-bag to walk forward until his back faces directly at Neil, so he wouldn’t see what Nicky is opening.

“So, I brought a cosplay of Kainé for you!” Nicky cheerfully says as he twirls around to present a [ costume ](https://cosplayfu-website.s3.amazonaws.com/_Upload/b/39554-Kain-Cosplay-from-NieR-1.jpg) so obscene, Neil's having trouble comprehending. He holds two pieces of the costume in pride that look suspiciously like lingerie: a grey-blue babydoll teddy and white panties. And they aren’t just ordinary pieces of lingerie, they are exposing ones. Neil stares at them wide-eyed in surprise, and then at Nicky.

“She wears that?” Neil asks in disbelief. He finds himself feeling warm to his cheeks.

“Yep!” Nicky said buoyantly, still holding those two pieces like ordinary shopping materials. Neil begins to feel anger growing inside him.

“No, I’m not wearing it.” Neil’s now done with Nicky’s jokes. He should shove the box at Nicky and leave him to his fate with Allison. He’s not going to wear a ridiculous, cartoonish outfit Nicky found in some video game.

“Please! At least just keep it?”

“And what makes you think I won’t give it away?” Neil blurts out as he glares at him.

“Just think about it for a few days. Just keep it alright? Think about it.” Nicky persuaded. 

Neil just looks back at him in disgust, but then sighs exasperatedly. “Fine.”

He grabs the costume out of Nicky's hands and shoves them back into the box.

"Hey! Careful!" Nicky pleads but Neil isn't in the mood to care now, so he just looks back at him blankly.

"Can you please leave already?"

"Okay, okay, I will." Nicky raises his hands in surrender while heading to exit his dorm. Neil opens the door for him for his exit. Before Nicky could say anything, Neil slams the door on him in anger.

Neil couldn’t believe him. He was right about his gut instincts about Nicky bringing something so stupid. He takes a deep breath to curb his frustration. He turns around from the door to head back towards the living room for the stupid box. He picks it up and observes it for a bit. 

He knows the costume is inside but thought of seeing himself wearing it troubles him. How could he wear something so revealing with almost all of his scars in full display? He never crossdressed before since this costume is generally for females. Wearing feminine clothing would make his lean appearance look more effeminate, and perhaps ridiculous. The thought of actually crossdressing baffles him, but still.

What would he look like if…? How would Andrew…? 

No. He’s going to forget about the stupid costume for a couple of days, just like he promised Nicky, maybe one or two days. Soon, he’ll have it regifted. He'd rather let someone else enjoy the costume.

He walks with the box in his hands towards the bedroom. He goes over to the bottom drawer where he keeps his things, and places it at the very bottom where he can't see it underneath his clothes. He closes the drawer in such force; Neil sighs in satisfaction by the way it snapped shut.

Neil leaves the bedroom to head back to his desk in the living room where his English homework is waiting. He sits down with his hand resting on his cheek, staring at the instructions without really reading them. He only got half of it done, and it took him one hour to finish. Neil just wants to be done with his homework, so he could probably watch a movie or an exy game—just some time to himself.

He lets his pencil tap against the surface of the desk to fill his silence.

▫️🌌▪️

Neil is now regretting his decision with his arms crossed at the black table. The deafening beats of the music, the loudness and movement of people fill up the dark, neon club. But it isn’t as loud as Neil’s running thoughts. 

Right now, it’s late friday night at Twilight’s Eden. Nicky and Aaron disappeared onto the dancefloor, Kevin is drunk as usual, Andrew is out getting drinks, and Robin is just silently drinking soda next to him. Andrew figured they would stay at the Columbia house for the weekend. As tradition before going there, they went to Sweeties and then Twilight’s Eden. 

Before they all drove to Columbia, Neil was at his dorm getting ready for the night in his bedroom. So while packing his clothes from his drawer, he saw the box containing the costume. He stared at it hard the moment he saw it. He reminded himself that he’s going to forget about the box, however. He had spent most of his afternoon and then later in the night thinking about the costume. He unconsciously took the box out of the drawers, and took a moment what he should do with it. Neil heard Nicky’s voice from the living room asking what the hold up was. Neil cursed, but his mind debated if he should actually _bring_ the costume with him. Knowing how stupid Neil is, he does take it without telling anyone. 

Now here he is stuck with the emotional weight of the costume secretly stashed in Andrew’s Maserati trunk.

“Neil?" Robin looks at him strangely. "Something wrong?”

Neil looks at her, then away again. “I’m fine.”

“You say that a lot. No wonder why our team makes fun of you for it.” Robin commented. She takes a sip of her soda before placing it back on the table. “You did something didn't you?”

Neil darts his eyes at her. "What?"

"Andrew says you're known to be a liar, but you're quite an open book."

"I-um..." A blush creeps on Neil’s face. He’s lucky that the club is too dark for Robin to see.

"You don't have to tell me. It's probably something personal."

"Yeah…"

Robin is partially right about his situation to be...personal. How is he supposed to explain himself about keeping a skimpy female costume? Both of them continue to just sit in silence. A few minutes later, Andrew finally shows up with a tray filled with drinks and a glass of soda.

Robin takes her beverage. "Thank you."

Andrew takes his usual seat next to Neil and casually places his hand on Neil's thigh. Neil curls slightly towards him by instinct. Andrew's touches always comforted him from a guy so violent and unmoving. 

Suddenly, all three hear a familiar groan from the other side of the table. Of course it's from a certain asshole laying his face on his arms crossed on the table, looking wasted from his shots.

"Ugh...no you're all doing it wrong…what the fuck Neil? Stop." Kevin murmurs sleepily.

Robin grimaces, "Is he always going to be this vocal?"

"No," Andrew answers boredly. "Not really." 

Andrew takes a glass from the tray and drinks up a shot. He wraps his arm around Neil's waist as all of them continue to waste their night at the club.

▫️🌌▪️

Neil comes out of the bathroom from a relaxing morning shower, fresh with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Today is a Saturday early morning in the house of Columbia. Everybody is practically still asleep, except for Andrew cooking breakfast downstairs. He just came back from a morning run and wanted to relax for awhile.

Right after he showered, he realizes he forgot to bring in a change of clothes. Guess he was too eager for a shower. So, he has to come out half-naked across the hallway to get to his and Andrew’s room.

Once inside the room, he walks towards the dresser for a t-shirt and some sweatpants. His duffel bag, however, laid in the corner of the room for his eyes to lay on. Of course, his costume is in there. He still has no idea why he decided to bring it. He looks back at the drawer and opens a drawer for his change of clothes, hoping to snap out of his curiosity, but he couldn’t. His mind begins to run: Andrew probably won’t care that he’ll join him downstairs and everyone else is still asleep. Which means, _fuck_ , he’s going to try it on. 

He slams the drawer back, and heads toward his duffel bag. He zips it open to pick up each piece of the clothing. Neil didn’t need to wear his boxers because this costume is basically made up of undergarments. He unties the towel around his waist and tosses it over the dresser.

He tries on the white panties; it makes him unsettled how it actually _fits_ him. He's about to put on the babydoll teddy, however. There are two pieces of clothing that looks like it has bandage patterns: a strange shirt with one long sleeve and a stocking. He takes the one with the single sleeve, but it doesn't appear to be an actual shirt. It's strange putting it on where the piece only covered his neck and his whole left shoulder and arm. He tries for the stockings, but there is only one stocking to put on over one of his legs. After that, he finds two wide fabric rings that he pulls out where they have the diameter that would only fit over his thighs. He concludes by putting one over him until he stops over the top of the bandage-patterned stocking; he does the same with the second over his other bare thigh until both of them are aligned. The toughest part putting on the costume is the grey-blue babydoll teddy. He could have sworn it took him several minutes of struggle to put it on. He has to deal with putting over countless black strings that serve as straps for the teddy. Once that's finally done, Neil finds out there's still more left to complete the costume. There are armbands that have the same color of his teddy, one leg band, and a pair of black gloves. Neil finds it ironic there's actually a pair of armbands, the only piece that's concealing for his forearm torture scars. Lastly, there's a pair of two-inch heels and a flower clip, but he decides they're too extra to wear them.

Putting on the last of the costume, Neil finally looks at himself at the body-sized mirror nearby the dresser.

The funny thing about what he's wearing is that his left leg, left arm, and forearms are the only thing that's more clothed; the rest is just revealing unusual amounts of skin. From the front, the breast cup of the teddy exposes the top half of his chest, barely concealing it with intricate patterns of black strings. He turns around to look at his back side, showing him his full bareback, and the back of the panties does not help. It has a hole on the back exposing a part of his bare ass, except there’s a striped piece of fabric in the middle of the hole with a criss-crossed string pattern, barely covering the crease.

Neil turns around again to his front. At first glance, he looks like a special type of prostitute. He wonders if that's a part of Kainé's backstory from the game. He expects to feel humiliated and ridiculed just from wearing the cosplay, but instead he feels...pretty. It's a strange feeling, really. How it makes his appearance more effeminate, but in some sort of a good way. The teddy makes his waist smaller, and his legs look elegantly longer. He couldn't help but keep observing his appearance in the mirror, entranced by his look.

It's already been too long from just looking at himself for a couple of minutes. He needs to take off his costume quickly before Andrew, perhaps anybody, finds out what he's doing. By some unlucky coincidence, Neil hears the terrifying sound of the doorknob turning. He realizes that he forgot to lock the door this whole time. _Fuck, why does he keep forgetting?_ There is no time to quickly change back, so he scrambles trying to hide himself, however. There is nothing to hide in this room. _Shit_. 

"Wait!" Neil shouts, but it's already too late when the door opens. He has no choice but to pathetically cover his chest with his arms as an attempt to cover himself, as soon as a familiar short blond figure comes into his room.

Andrew freezes the moment his eyes lay on him. Neil wants to crack from such vulnerability. Both of them just lock eyes at each other in silence amid the awkwardness and confusion. Neil has to break the silence with his face feeling it's about to burn.

"Andrew," Neil starts. He wants to shrivel up and never be found again. "It's not what you think."

Andrew slams the door shut, making Neil flinch a bit as he locks it. Then, he walks over, his face with unwavering blankness, until he's right in Neil's face. 

"Uncross your arms." Andrew commands. Neil avoids eye contact while reluctantly showing him what he's wearing. Andrew steps back to see him in full costume.

"Where did you get this?"

"Nicky gave it to me. It's a costume."

"Ah," Andrew said. "I'm going to kill him the next time I see him." He goes into Neil's face again with blazing eyes that Neil can't read.

"Yes or no?" Andrew growls.

Neil reacts with a strong look. He notices the darkness in his eyes. Does he...like it? 

"Yes." Neil answers under his breath.

And just like that, Andrew seizes him by the chin and takes him by the mouth with his own. His tongue forces its way through Neil's lips while grabbing Neil's waist to push it against his hips. Neil could feel his bulging erection against him. He feels the slither of Andrew's hand on his back go down to grip one of his ass cheeks. Neil groans as Andrew squeezes it tightly. Then, Andrew smacks it, making Neil whine into Andrew's mouth.

Andrew parts his lips from him, making Neil gasp for air. He roughly turns Neil around by the shoulders, and then pushes him harshly against the wall. He shivers when Andrew begins kissing the back of his neck. His hands slip through the breast cup from behind on each side, playing each of Neil’s nipples. Each tweak and pinch made Neil moan languidly. He later gasps when one of Andrew’s hands goes down to clutch his semi-hard erection through his white panties. He squeezes his bulge a number of times that threatens Neil to give out his knees. He couldn’t keep himself standing against the wall with Andrew stimulating him like this—the kisses on his nape, the tweaking of his nipple, and the pressure on his erection. It feels so sensationally hot; he’s gasping in high pitches.

Neil senses Andrew going down on his knees. He has to turn his head a bit to glance at the blonde observing his semi-bare ass presented to him. Andrew hooks a finger through the striped piece that’s barely covering his ass crease. He pulls it enough to let the piece snap back into Neil. Neil hisses from the slight pain. Then, he grabs the striped piece. It surprises Neil when he literally tears the panties with his bare hand, so that Neil’s ass is fully bare now. Andrew spreads his cheeks and licks against Neil’s rim.

“Ah~!” Neil’s eyes widen and he cries out; his legs are already shaking trying to maintain balance. He feels Andrew's wet tongue begin thrusting through his hole; he feels himself getting hard. A finger joins in to slip itself through, then another finger. Neil jolts a little when the fingers scissors through his walls. Andrew fingers him for a while until he pulls them out. Neil whines from the sudden emptiness.

“Bed.” Andrew orders. He walks towards the bed, leaving Neil to himself to slip out of the destroyed panties. He could take off the teddy, but it would be too hard to. Andrew let Neil recline on the bed with his head propped on the pillows. Neil spreads his legs enough for Andrew to place himself between them. He lets himself be basked in Andrew’s gaze, taking in Neil’s crossdressed appearance for his own viewing pleasure.

“Fuck.” Andrew murmurs. 

He takes off his shirt and throws it off the bed somewhere on the floor. A hand reaches out to cup one of Neil’s pecs through his teddy, and repeatedly gropes it while pinching Neil’s nipple with his thumb and index finger. 

“Yes or no?” Andrew asked. Although Andrew can be rough in sexual situations, he still has moments of making sure Neil feels good under his touches.

“Yes.” Neil sighs. No matter how many times Andrew asks when they do this, Neil is always grateful to answer yes.

Andrew leans forward to kiss him while his other hand trails down to Neil’s erection covered by the fabric of the teddy. Andrew shoves the fabric aside to reveal Neil’s hard cock laid on his stomach. He dips down to lick from the bottom to the top of Neil's shaft, causing Neil to moan long and loud. 

Neil’s cock twitches as Andrew kisses the top of the head that’s beaded with pre-cum. Then, Andrew takes Neil's length into his mouth. Neil’s head hits back against the pillow and he shuts his eyes, indulging into the pleasure. Andrew sucking him off is enough to blow his mind. The warmth of his mouth feels so good making him work up. Neil can’t help but keep sighing hotly from this ecstatic feeling. 

Andrew eventually pulls himself off of Neil with a wet pop, making Neil grumble a little from being edged. Then he hears the pop of a button and the zipper go down from Andrew’s jeans. His mouth waters the moment he sees Andrew’s cock spring free. Andrew leans toward the nightstand to open the drawer containing a bottle of lube and a condom. He slams the drawer shut, and puts the condom over himself. Then, he coats his cock with generous amounts of lube, stroking himself to full hardness.

“On your stomach.” Andrew orders.

Neil eagerly complies by flipping himself over; then raises his ass into the air. He feels Andrew positioning his dick at his hole.

“Mmmm~” Neil moans loudly as Andrew’s cock slides itself inside him. 

No matter how many times they had sex, Andrew’s cock always feel so big, stretching his hole so much. It’s uncomfortable, but at the same time so good. Andrew begins pulling himself out until only the head is left inside. Then, he snaps his hips to slam his cock right back inside Neil.

“Mmhm-!” Neil's eyes widens from the harsh thrust. The same thrust happens again, then again, until the thrusts become relentless. Andrew keeps pounding into Neil, hitting against his pressured prostate so perfectly. Neil has to grip the sheets from such pressure. He keeps moaning and moaning and moaning, feeling high on Andrew’s cock. It’s enough to make him feel cumdrunk while Andrew tears him apart.

"Fuck...Drew…," Neil groans. "You're so good, so good for me. Filling me up. Filling me up so well. Fuck, right there…"

Andrew only grunts in return from his praise. Neil feels him hook a finger to pull one of the fabric thigh bands. He yelps when the band is let go to snap back into his thigh. 

Andrew suddenly grabs the black string straps from Neil's back. Neil feels the presence of a knife wielded as it cuts through the straps. Andrew then grabs his teddy, and forces it off of Neil to the floor. He leans over to Neil's now fully bare back to plant kisses on his nape and then run his fingers on his chest to play with his nipples, at the same time fucking him mercilessly.

It's enough to make Neil feel he's about to cum untouched, because his orgasm is coming to a close. 

"Oh my god!" Neil feels tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "I'm gonna come…!"

"Then come." Andrew whispered huskily in his ear.

Neil moans loudly enough that could be heard from the hallways, as he spills cum on the sheets. Andrew still pounds into him for a while until he comes too inside him. Andrew stops after that, but he's still sheathed in him. Neil sighs from their respective orgasms. He couldn't believe that wearing the costume would turn on Andrew this much; it's disorienting to him. He turns his head back to look at Andrew.

Andrew only looks at him back with eyes still lustful. Before Neil knows it, Andrew decides to flip him over onto his back and places his hands on the back of Neil's knees.

Andrew goes into his face and growls, "Yes or no?"

Neil looks at him in surprise. _He wants more?_ "Yes."

Andrew kisses him hard before quickly pulling back. He thrusts inside Neil with the same ruthless pace, abusing his prostate every single time. Neil moans out vocally and louder than before. He feels himself becoming hard again as he cries out. Andrew grabs his leaking cock before him and strokes it fanatically. Neil's mind feels like it's going crazy—being fucked again while being stroked during his post-orgasm.

He feels himself about to come again. Neil wants to grip Andrew's back, but he can't find himself forming words to ask through his moans, so he grips the sheets even further. Eventually, Neil starts screaming. He begins spurting white onto his stomach and on Andrew's fist. A couple of rough thrusts later, Andrew grunts loudly as he comes again. Then, they stay still in silence, letting their breaths fill the room.

Neil sighs in bliss; he feels exhausted from being fucked and orgasming _twice_ —and that has never happened before. Neil didn't expect wearing . Maybe he should thank Nicky for giving him the costume to give him this. Too bad the costume is ruined.

"So good…," Neil said tiredly. "You did so good…"

He gives Andrew a lazy smile to show him how thankful he is for the good sex from wearing the costume. He feels his eyelids grow heavy, feeling drunk from the afterglow. Then, he peacefully drifts to sleep.

▫️🌌▪️

Andrew watches Neil sleep with that stupid smile of his. He still looks annoyingly attractive with the bandage clothing, blue armbands, and black gloves still on him after fucking his brains out. _Fuck_. He's going to kill his cousin. He's going to kill him for giving Neil that stupid costume that makes him look so hot—it disgusts him. But, the other side of his brain wants him to see Neil in that costume again, so Andrew makes a decision.

He pulls out of Neil slowly, so he doesn't wake him. He takes off the condom to tie it up with his cum inside, and then tosses it into the bin. He takes some tissue to clean up Neil gently. Of course he finds himself kissing the scars on Neil's body as he does so. Once done, he climbs out of bed to grab a change of clothes from the dresser, a t-shirt and some sweatpants.

He's going to walk out of the room to face Nicky downstairs, but he didn't need to when he found shadows of two pairs of feet from the bottom of the door.

"Shit, shit, shit, he's coming!" Andrew can hear Nicky's voice from behind. _Stupid_. He just doesn't know when to not stick his nose? 

Nicky and someone else scramble to leave his door immediately, but there's no way of escaping him. Andrew opens the door to find Nicky and Robin pretending to walk by his door when he knows they were eavesdropping.

"Nicky." Andrew calls out. Nicky and Robin freeze in their place; they know they're already caught. _Idiots_. Andrew walks toward them both like a predator.

"I told you we should've left them alone!" Robin whispers at Nicky.

"I know, I know, but I wanted to hear how Andrew reacted to the cosplay!"

"How do we know that?" Robin glares at him.

They turn around as soon Andrew is right behind them. Both of them smile but nervously at him. 

"Hey Andrew!" Nicky greets with obvious fake cheer.

Andrew only stares at him hard. He shoves Nicky against the hallway wall with his elbow. Robin's eyes widen in surprise at him by his sudden manhandling.

"W-wait!" Nicky pleads. "I'm sorry! We were only-"

"Shut up." Andrew glares at him. "I want you to buy that costume again."

Nicky looks at him with a dumb-founded face. "What?"

Andrew inhales through his nose in tension. He's not the type to reveal anything about his and Neil's not-relationship. But he may as well, since everybody knows about them. It's not like he cares now. "I fucked Neil twice because of you and I destroyed it. I want you to buy it again."

"Y-you destroyed it?" Nicky asks. He looks at Andrew funny.

"It was too complicated to take off."

"Oh." Nicky comments. Andrew quickly glances at Robin, who just stares at both of them in confusion not knowing what's going on. Good.

"So you want _me_ to buy it?" Nicky asked.

"Yes." Andrew confirms.

"But that costs $100! I'm not wasting anymore money. And I'm definitely not loaning from Allison again!"

"Fine, I'll buy it. What is it called?"

"Kainé from NieR?"

Andrew lets go of Nicky, allowing him a chance to breathe. "Here's a rule: don't eavesdrop on us again or I'll slit your throat."

"Okay we will. We're sorry, right Robin?" Nicky faces Robin, who gives him an exasperated face.

"You're the one who dragged me into this mess."

"Right, right. I know." Nicky said.

Andrew walks past them both without a single glance back to the kitchen. He's got breakfast and black coffee to serve Neil now, which Neil forgot for the last half hour. During that time Andrew needed to check what he was doing when Neil wasn't coming down for breakfast. When he came up, he didn't know Neil would wear something that'd catch his breath.

Andrew carries a microwaved plate upstairs with Neil's abandoned food. After he does that, he's going to buy another of that stupid costume.

▫️🌌▪️ **9 YEARS LATER** ▪️🌌▫️

Andrew comes back from a mediocre grocery shopping trip at the house of Columbia—their own home. It's been one year since both of them retired from their pro-athlete careers. Now, he and Neil are currently looking for jobs.

He carelessly throws the groceries onto the kitchen counters. He's about to put them away, but he spots a glance of his husband resting on the couch. Neil is laying on his stomach lazily watching a movie on Netflix. There's nothing special about what he's doing, but what catches Andrew's eye is what he's wearing. He doesn't have a clear view from the kitchen, though. He decides to put away the groceries later, and hang out with Neil for a small moment. The moment Andrew approaches him, his breath hitches. Neil is wearing a white t-shirt, but he's also wearing Kainé's panties—a costume piece from the frustratingly hot cosplay.

Andrew couldn't stop staring at Neil's half exposed ass through the panties before him. How it brings out the soft fat of his asschecks, and crease delicately seen through the criss-crossed string pattern. Neil looks back and of course gives him that stupid soft smile that makes his heart beat. 

"Hey, Andrew." He turns towards the tv again, "Staring."

Andrew scoffs at the feeling of having the taste of his own medicine. He sits next to Neil, and slaps one of Neil's asscheeks and gropes it. Neil moans languidly in response.

"I'm not the one wearing some slutty panties."

"Kainé's not a slut." Neil retorts.

"Wearing her clothes makes you look like one."

"I'm only a slut for your dick, thanks." Neil says sarcastically.

Andrew feels his face warm. He doesn't know whether Neil is joking or not, but his cock twitched slightly at that. "You're a conundrum, you know that?"

Neil chuckles slightly at that. "Andrew," He lifts himself off the couch to sit next to him properly, "Yes or no?"

Neil doesn't have to ask that; Andrew already trusts him enough, but he still appreciates the gesture. "Yes."

Both of them kiss passionately and slow for a while. When Andrew pulls back, he tells Neil, "I got you that bland-ass tea, you like."

"Ooh!" Neil grins at that. He stands up to head towards the kitchen. When Neil is by the kitchen counter filled with grocery bags, he tries to look at which bag could contain his tea. Neil doesn't seem to notice Andrew admiring him from his behind on the coach.

"Andrew?" Neil turns his head at him. "Where's the tea?"

Andrew would normally tell him, but he wants to savor the moment of viewing Neil's ass move in those panties. "Find it yourself."

Neil smirks at that. "Asshole."

Andrew gets to enjoy the wonderful view of Neil's ass the whole time, while Neil does his best searching through the bags, and ends up putting all the groceries away. What a great husband Andrew is.

**Author's Note:**

> Question: Which aftg character would you think would look good in Kaine's outfit?
> 
> Let's talk on my [Tumblr](https://kaineshade.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/OnlyKaineShade?s=09).
> 
> EDIT 3/15/2021: 91 Kudos??? Omg, thank you so much for reading this, though I'm still relatively new 😭


End file.
